


A bit about me!!!

by Shoyo_Writes (TheOverWorld)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, This is about me, just letting yall know about me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/Shoyo_Writes
Summary: I wanted to write something for y'all who read my works, A Thing about what i like, and what i do with my life!





	A bit about me!!!

 

_Hello Hello!!!_

_I'm Shoyo_Writes or TheOverWorld!!_

_If we were to meet in real life/not on AO3, then you can call me Shoyo!_

_Here is 30 things about me!!!_

 

  1. I am an animal person, so when asked "cat or dog" its both.
  2. I love KPOP
  3. I love Anime
  4. My music choices are very diverse (Classical-Indie-EDM type thing)
  5. A Tribe Called Red is one of my most favourite music groups 
  6. I've been publishing my Works online since 2014 (5 years now!)
  7. If I had to live on an island and I could only eat one type of food, it would be soup/stew/chilli
  8. I love pastel things (Clothes, buttons, laptop covers, stickers etc)
  9. I have ASTHMA~~~~
  10. I Have ARTHRITS 
  11. I like taking a spoon and eating peanut butter from the jar
  12. I can Knit hats
  13. I own two nalgene's (ones blue, 1000ml, ones white (girl guides), 900ml)
  14. I am in many sports (Sailing, Skiing, Swimming - competitively)
  15. I used to play many sports (Soccer, Springboard Diving, Synchronized Swimming)
  16. I have failed english about 5 times, have done credit recovery twice.
  17. Failed math once, am good at math
  18. Took french from grade 5-7, then stopped, never did grade 9 french
  19. I am already part of the Television Broadcasting Community
  20. I am in Grade 13 (victory lap)
  21. I consider myself strong (Physically and emotionally)
  22. I rarely wear jeans, most of the time in wearing leggings, 'yoga' pants, sweatpants or dress pants (nice pants?)
  23. I rarely yell
  24. I do not swear around children (0-13 year olds)
  25. I draw(sometimes?)
  26. I drink a lot of tea( not coffee)
  27. I'm from Toronto Ontario, but I now live in London Ontario!
  28. I support the LGBTQ+ family!
  29. whatever gender you perceive me as, I am fine with. Whatever nationality you think I am, I am fine with. If you imagine me as a basic white chick, then do so, if you imagine me as the fat nerdy kid who you bullied in high school then do so, I am who you perceive me as,  I am comfortable with it.
  30. At first glance, I will judge you, its human nature. I might not even be judging you when you catch me staring at you. I might be thinking about another chapter for "group chats" or I might be admiring your clothes or bag or the buttons/patches on your bag.



 

 


End file.
